Unfaithful: Amor Secreto
by VicPin
Summary: Morí en casa de Bebe, pero aún así decidí saber quién era la amante de Stan... Y me llevé una sorpresa nada grata. Mejor pásenle y léanle      2a. Parte del fic "T.4.2"


**Unfaithful.**

**Amor secreto.**

Kenny entró a su casa luego de regresar de la fiesta de Bebe.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido en esa noche; es más, no podía concebir que Stan Marsh fuera capaz de serle infiel a Wendy con otra chica. Bueno, tal vez Wendy si se lo había buscado por tanto ir y venir en su relación de 11 años, pero tampoco tenía que ser tan cobarde y tan pendejo como para no decírselo en su cara.

Ante todo eso, ¿quién sería esa chica por la que de repente todo el mundo empezó a preguntarse? ¿Quién sería la mujer que le dio un taconazo bien cabrón en el trasero a Wendy y empezaba a ocupar el corazón de Stan?

Sólo había un modo de saberlo, aunque fuera un poco ortodoxo: Matarse.

Una locura, pero era la única forma de saber con quién estaba Stan; le preocupaba que aquella mujer no fuera más que una puta que le esté sacando dinero a su amigo y no la chica que él creía que fuera…

**¡Un momento!**_**, **_pensó el joven,** ¡pero si acabo de morir hace unas horas en la piscina de la casa de Bebe!**

Cielos… A veces él olvidaba que había fallecido de un accidente estúpido como el sucedido esa noche en casa de Bebe: Ahogándose en la piscina tras estar con veinte copas de más…

Kenny estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y evocar alguna visión sobre dónde podría estar Stan, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con un mundo en sepia.

¡¿En sepia?

- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Yo no pedí viajar al tiempo! – exclamaba el rubio mientras examinaba el lugar en donde estaba.

Parecía estar en un parque rodeado de grandes edificios…

¡¿Grandes edificios?

- ¿Pero qué….? ¿Denver? ¿Estoy en Denver? ¿Por qué estoy en D-?

Sus labios se cerraron bruscamente y abrió los ojos como platos ante la visión que estaba presenciando en esos momentos.

Ahí estaba Karen, su hermana pequeña; debería de tener unos trece años por las tiernas facciones que se dibujaban. Estaba vestida de una manera distinta a la habitual: En lugar del acostumbrado vestido verde tenía unos pantalones acampanados y una blusa de manga corta color rosado.

Estaba bien bañada y bien peinada con una cola de caballo.

Parecía estar esperando a alguien en ese parque; podía ver en sus ojos un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Y ese brillo Kenny lo podía identificar muy bien: La pequeña Karen estaba enamorada, total y perdidamente enamorada del chico al que estaba esperando.

Kenny sonrió al principio; la cabroncita tenía ese secretillo bien guardado. Nunca hablaba de que tuviera algún novio u otra cosa así enfrente de sus padres, ni mucho menos se lo decía a él o a Kevin.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de la misma forma en que la esbozó, ya que había llegado la persona que estaba esperando y Karen, llena de alegría, se abalanzó y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del recién llegado al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso.

_Story of my life  
>Searching for the right<br>But it keeps avoiding me  
>Sorrow in my soul<br>Cause it seems that wrong  
>Really loves my company<br>_

- N-no… No puede ser – susurró con sorpresa -. ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo!

El hombre a quien Karen abrazaba era Stan…

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – exclamaba Karen – Estaba preocupada de que no vendrías.<strong>_

_**- Lo sé – suspiraba Stan mientras bajaba a la jovencita -. Perdóname, pequeña. Wendy me llamó de improviso y me pidió que fuéramos a un café… Y el resto ya te imaginarás.**_

_**- Mmmm… Me suena a que tú y ella volvieron a terminar.**_

_**- Eso… Y que ella me comunicó que estaba saliendo con Eric Cartman.**_

_**- ¡¿Con ese gordo idiota? ¡Cielos, qué pésimo gusto tiene! ¿Cambiarte por una bola de manteca?**_

_**Stan se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que envolvía a la niña con sus brazos y le daba un beso en la frente.**_

* * *

><p><em>He's more than a man<br>And this is more than love  
>The reason that the sky is blue<br>The clouds are rolling in  
>Because I'm gone again<br>And to him I just can't be true  
><em>

La visión de repente se oscureció para Kenny, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido y sumamente contrariado.

No puedo creerlo – susurraba mientras sentía cómo se transportaba de una visión a otra - ¿Karen es... la amante de Stan?

De repente se vio en un lugar vacío y en medio de él habían tres personas: Una mujer y una pareja de jóvenes.

* * *

><p>- … <em><strong>Este departamento tiene una cocina, una sala-comedor, un baño y una habitación – comentaba una mujer mientras que Stan, de 18 años, y Karen, de 14, exploraban el inmueble -. Necesita algunas pequeñas reparaciones…<strong>_

_**- Es muy lindo y acogedor – comentaba Karen -. Es justo el espacio ideal para ti, Stan.**_

_**El pelinegro sonrió; luego, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer, le preguntó:**_

_**- ¿En cuánto está a la venta?**_

_**- Cuarenta mil dólares – respondió la mujer.**_

_**Stan sonrió y, extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer, exclamó:**_

_**- ¡Lo compro!**_

_**La mujer se quedó pasmada; Karen sacó entonces de su mochila unos cuatro fajos de diez mil dólares cada uno y se los entregó a Stan, quien a su vez se lo entregaba a la mujer.**_

_**Ésta estaba más que contenta y feliz con su venta…**_

- ¡Con un carajo! – exclamaba Kenny al instante en que llevaba la mano al corazón - ¡¿Tienen un departamento en Denver? ¡¿Cómo habrán conseguido tanto dinero para adquirirlo?

* * *

><p><em>And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful<br>And it kills him inside  
>To know that I am happy with some other guy<br>I can see him dying  
><em>

La visión nuevamente se nubló y dio paso a otra.

Kenny estaba más contrariado y asombrado por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

En la nueva visión se encontraba en un lugar de grandes proporciones con espejos y una barra de metal adornándole… ¿Espejos? ¿Barra de metal…? ¿Karen haciendo quién sabe qué cosa sosteniéndose de esa barra y vestida con una blusa negra y un tutú rosa?

- ¿Qué d-…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stan entraba al salón de prácticas de la Escuela de Danza de Denver; ahí se encontraba Karen, quien practicaba sus piruetas luego de la clase del día.<strong>_

_**El joven Marsh tuvo que admitir que la chiquilla de catorce años era luchadora en todos los sentidos de la palabra; él pudo haberle ayudado a pagar sus estudios de ballet, pero Karen insistió en que ella pagaría toda la colegiatura con sus ahorros y que si hacía falta algo, le avisaría.**_

_**Pero a pesar de todo, él la ayudaba hasta no más…**_

_**Porque la amaba más de lo que dijera sentir por Wendy. **_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
><em>_A murderer  
><em>

_**Amaba cada fibra de su ser, amaba cada instante que compartían juntos, amaba incluso la gracia con la que ella ejecutaba su ballet en los bailes de fin de curso; apenas ella estaba iniciándose en el mundo del ballet y la profesora ya contemplaba traspasarla de grado. Aquello debido a que poseía un talento innato para cualquier tipo de danza, el cual necesitaba ser pulido de poco en poco.**_

_**La noticia no podía alegrar más a Stan, pero a Karen no le hizo ninguna gracia; ella sentía que tenía qué aprenderse bien los pasos elementales para poder así el otro año saltar con dignidad los grados y estar entre los bailarines profesionales.**_

_**- Hola – saludaba el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla -. Te hacía en el departamento descansando.**_

_**- ¿Descansar? No quiero descansar cuando hay qué practicar– inquirió la jovencita muy juguetona mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y le plantaba un beso tierno en los labios.**_

_**Luego, la joven se fue hacia la punta del enorme salón de clases y, al volverse, corrió hacia Stan, quien al instante la tomó de las caderas y la alzó. Dio un par de vueltas y la bajó al piso.**_

_**- ¡Mejoraste! – exclamaba la jovencita con alegría.**_

_**- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejara caer como las últimas veces?**_

_**La chiquilla le dio un golpecito tierno, a lo que Stan la rodeó fuertemente de los brazos y le empezaba a darle tiernos besos en el rostro, haciendo a la chiquilla reír; sorpresivamente Stan la cargó en sus brazos y empezó a dar un par de vueltas, arrancando de la jovencita risas de felicidad.**_

* * *

><p><em>I feel it in the air<br>As I'm doing my hair  
>Preparing for another date<br>A kiss upon my cheek  
>As he reluctantly<br>Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
>I say I won't be long<br>Just hanging with the girls  
>A lie I didn't have to tell<br>Because we both know  
>Where I'm about to go<br>And we know it very well  
><em>

La visión empezó a desaparecer.

Kenny, ahora en un estado de completo asombro y con ganas de llorar, se vio transportado hacia un escenario…

- ¡¿Un escenario?

Un escenario… Donde fue la presentación de su hermana menor como bailarina principal. Detrás de él, sentado en una banca, estaba Stan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su mirada parecía perdida; sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. <strong>_

_**Había tenido una discusión con Karen sobre un chico llamado Skylar Grey, su compañero de baile, quien tenía la misma edad que ella; las amigas de Karen en la academia le comentaron que el tipo moría por la chiquilla y ésta, a su vez, había sufrido un gran impacto por la personalidad de Skylar.**_

_**Aquello solamente significaba para Stan el final de su relación con ella, lo cual le llenaba de tristeza, pero a la vez lo llenaba de satisfacción porque, durante al menos dos años, había amado limpiamente a esa chiquilla que lo rescató de la oscuridad de la rutina diaria.**_

_**No le pediría que volviera con él, porque eso ya sería muy egoísta de su parte; más bien la dejaría ser, la dejaría libre de cualquier atadura.**_

_**Y sobre eso quería hablar justamente con él: Para dejarle en claro que, si quería a Karen, pronto tendría el camino libre, ya que había decidido dejarla libre para reunirse con el que ella quisiera sin estorbarle en su camino. **_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<br>_

_**De repente un joven se paró junto a él y le saludó.**_

_**- Hola, Stan.**_

_**El aludido volvió su Mirada hacia el dueño de la voz; el chico, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. El pelinegro tuvo que admitir que el chiquillo era sumamente atractivo y de buen porte, sin duda un buen partido para su futura ex novia.**_

_**- Hola, Skylar – le devolvió el saludo con un apretón de manos -. ¿Cómo has estado? **_

_**- Bien, gracias.**_

_**- Me alegro.**_

_**Hubo un largo silencio; Skylar se sentía un poco incómodo al respecto. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué Stan le había citado, aunque la razón no estaba de más…**_

_**- Stan… Ehmmm… Creo saber por qué me citaste… Y, si me permites explicar…**_

_**- ¿Explicar qué, Skylar? – interrumpió el joven Marsh - ¿Qué te gusta Karen y que piensas que ella se iba a fijar en ti aún estando en una relación conmigo? **_

_**Skylar no tenía nada que decir sobre lo último.**_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
><em>_A murderer  
><em>

_**Stan entonces le ofreció una mano y, con una sonrisa triste, le dijo:**_

_**- Acepto perder ante un rival formidable…**_

_**- Stan… Viejo…**_

_**- Yo no pienso estorbarles. Simplemente te pido que la cuides mucho…**_

_**- Stan… Ella te quiere a ti, no a mí.**_

- …_**Y que…¡¿Qué?**_

_**- Viejo, ella te quiere a ti, no a mí. Eso era lo que justamente quería explicar. Sí, me declaré a ella y la besé, pero no es a mí a quien quiere. Es a ti… Siempre ha sido a ti a quien quiere. Más que quererte… Te ama, hombre. Y sinceramente no debes dudar más de ella ni mucho menos dejarla ir. Es decir… Tú y ella tienen una diferencia de edad muy grande en comparación conmigo, pero eso no les impide que estén juntos… Y eso es lo que más te envidio, Stan Marsh: Tener en tus brazos a una persona tan especial como Karen y amarla… Ha de ser muy bello amarla con todo el corazón y con toda el alma al mismo tiempo que ella te corresponda de esa misma manera.**_

_**- Dios…**_

_**- Así es – interrumpió una voz.**_

_**Stan y Skylar se volvieron; ahí estaba Karen, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Marsh se sintió como el pendejo más grande que haya pisado la tierra. ¿Cómo carajo pudo dudar de ella? ¿Cómo mierdas él había dudado de su fidelidad y le haya faltado comprender que ella, ultimadamente, es una adolescente a punto de cumplir quince años en proceso de aprendizaje sobre la vida?**_

_Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<br>Get it over with  
>I don't wanna do this<br>Anymore  
>Uh<br>Anymore (anymore)  
><em>

_**La chiquilla corrió hacia los brazos de Marsh y le abrazó efusivamente al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del pelinegro; Skylar, por su parte, decidió dejar sola a la pareja.**_

_**- Perdóname – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Stan mientras que, con las lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas, le prodigaba un sinfín de besos a la chiquilla -… No debí dudar de ti. **_

_**- Lo sé… Eres un idiota.**_

_**Stan se echó a reír y, bajándola al piso, añadió:**_

_**- Vámonos a casa. Prepararé un poco de té de hierbas.**_

_**La chiquilla sonrió y, tomándole de la mano, se marcharon del teatro.**_

* * *

><p>Kenny ya no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento; lo único que quería era resucitar e ir al departamento de ese par de tortolitos a exigir una explicación sobre cómo chingados iniciaron esa relación a expensas de Wendy y sin considerar las grandes consecuencias que conllevaría eso.<p>

_Una visión más_, susurraba una voz de la nada.

- No, gracias. Ya tengo suficie…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>And everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
><em>_A murderer (a murderer)  
><em>

De repente se volvió a nublar todo y Kenny, refunfuñando, se tuvo que resignar a lo que Dios dispusiera. Así, se encontró en el interior de un departamento...

En el departamento de Karen y Stan.

Kenny tuvo que admitir que ambos había elegido bien el lugar a donde vivían cuando se encontraban; bastante acogedor, sin ningún lujo, con tres macetas en el balcón, una sala compuesta de una televisión de pantalla plasma de 20 pulgadas, una mesa de noche, un sillón, un sofá pequeño y un sofá grande con Stan y Karen desnudos y a punto de hacer el amor por vez primera…

Lo último sobresaltó al rubio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karen y Stan se habían recostado en el sofá; Stan hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por no ceder a sus instintos para evitar arruinarle la primera vez de Karen. Ésta, por su parte, le decía con los ojos sus miedos respecto a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.<strong>_

_**Karen… No haremos esto si tú no quieres – le comentaba Stan mientras unía su frente con la de ella -. Como te he dicho, aún hay tiempo para hacerlo…**_

_**Pero quiero hacerlo – respondía la jovencita -, quiero hacerlo… Pero tengo miedo de sentir el dolor.**_

_**Karen, la primera vez duele, pero te aseguro que el dolor pasará si no piensas en ello. Sin embargo, si aún quieres seguir, trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible... Lo prometo.**_

_**Dicho esto, apretó fuertemente la mano de la pelicastaña; ésta asintió y se inclinó a besar con ternura los labios. Stan, por su parte, se acomodó entre las piernas de la menor mientras la abrazaba y le besaba cariñosamente los hombros en un esfuerzo por distraerla y procurar no arruinar su primera vez ni mucho menos traumarla de por vida.**_

_No no no no  
><em>

_**Al adentrarse dentro de ella, Stan sintió como se sostenía de él con fuerza, como si se preparara para sentir el dolor… **_

_**Que nunca llegó, es más, ni siquiera sintió: Ella le estaba besando tiernamente, le besaba con un candor e inocencia que jamás había percibido antes en alguna otra mujer, ni siquiera en Wendy. De repente sintió cómo la barrera invisible que estaba a mitad del camino se rompía sin que la chiquilla diera un grito de dolor. Aquello significaba que había roto el himen con éxito y por lo tanto había cumplido la promesa de no traumarle…**_

_**Y así siguieron ellos; primero Stan encima de Karen y luego ésta encima del pelinegro. **_

_**No habían palabras cachondas entre los dos; no había ni siquiera un gimoteo típico de una copulación animal. Solo había el hermoso sentimiento del Amor en ellos, un sentimiento que llegó a su máxima expresión en el clímax conjunto, el cual los dejó rendidos y recostado uno encima del otro.**_

_**Un rato después, Stan, con la mirada llena de decisión, tomó su celular que estaba encima de la mesita de la sala y empezó a teclear un mensaje de texto…**_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

Kenny se acercó a ver qué tanto estaba escribiendo el mensaje… Y su rostro palideció al ver que era el mensaje que le había enviado a Wendy justamente la noche de su muerte, anunciándole con palabras concisas lo que hacía tiempo que quería hacer, pero que jamás se había atrevido hasta el momento.

…

…..

…

El rubio se despertó bruscamente y miró a todos lados; estaba en su habitación, en su propia casa. Había resucitado…

Y con el impactante conocimiento de que su hermana menor era la nueva mujer de Stan.

- Dios - susurró -... Karen y Stan... No puedo creerlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el fic no me salió tan bueno como esperaba, pero aún así me gustó el resultado, aunque no logré plasmar la reacción de Kenny (¿o sí?).<strong>

**Sé que la rola no es la adecuada, pero sentí que era la que mejor describía la "infidelidad" de Stan con Karen... Bueno, realmente no se puede considerársele como una teniendo en cuenta que la Testaburger le ha dejado y regresado con Stan miles de veces, haciendo de esa relación una situación enfermiza de la cual Stan escapa al mantener su relación ilícita con Karen.**

**Pero como dije en el fic "T.4.2": No era nada personal por parte de él el haber cortado con Wendy; simplemente la situación ya no se podía soportar ni mucho menos sostenerla por más tiempo...**

**Pero prefiero que todo esto quede a juicio del lector.**

**Saludos! Y nos veremos en una tercera y última entrega.**


End file.
